KURAMA
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: Ever heard of the urban legend 'Habanoero Kushina? 'They say if you cut off the lights and say her name five times in the mirror than she will appear behind you and take your life! Well. There's also a similar story related to it..a demon who possessed an orphan boy and now resides in his body as its host, another urban legend. Full summary inside. (Character death)


Full summary: Ever heard of the urban legend 'Habanoero Kushina? 'They say if you cut off the lights and say her name five times in the mirror than she will appear behind you and take your life! Well. There's also a similar story related to it..a demon who possessed an orphan boy and now resides in his body as its host, another urban legend, interesting enough decades later after the 'Haberno Kushina' urban legend died out. What about saying 'Kurama' five times in the mirror?' Are you up for it?

Well..i was thinking about making this into a story, but I'm not too sure so I'm making this a **one shot.** (Which would be the first chapter.)

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?" A girl said as she walked to school with her closest friend. "They say if you cut off the lights, look into the mirror, and say Kurama five times than he will appear behind you and kill you."

"Blah." Her closest friend dismissed the urban legend. "Yeah right! You really listen to all of that blabber about stupid urban legends. There not real, just made up by people who have too much time on their hands."

"I don't know Shion, there's been a lot of deaths in the state lately. It has been increasing even more with all of these strange phone calls the police have been receiving."

Shion shook her head, bouncing her blonde locks in the process.

"Look, I don't want to hear any more about stupid urban legends, and to prove it's a fake, I'm going to do it!" Shion declared with confidence as she starts to walk over to the nearest bathroom.

"No!" Her friend screamed as she grabbed her hand and yanked it, attempting to stop her from what she was going to do.

"Let go of me!" Shion shouts as she tries to pry her fingers from her arm.

"I don't want anything to happen to you! I can't allow you to take such a risk!" The girl shouted as she tried her hardest to drag away her best friend from the bathroom. When Shion saw her efforts were futile, she sighed, and looked at her friend with a tired look. "You sure are strong, I'll give you that, but I promise you, I'll be alright."

"But Shion-" The girl said as her best friend tore her arm away from her. Shion gave her a small smile." It's alright; I won't do it for your sake, okay?" Her friend gave a sign of relief."But..i have to use the restroom, all of that tugging sure wore me out."

Her friend eyes knitted together." You're not going in there to do what I think you are."

"No." Shion said." I promise."

Her friend eyes widen and with a beaming smile, she said. "Well don't take too long in there."

Shion had never broken a promise before and her friend was so sure she wouldn't break a promise as serious as this, I mean Shion was the type of person who always go through with her promises no matter what, but the one thing the girl didn't think to know at the time, was that Shion was always the one to put her friend mind at ease. And what would put her friend worried mind to ease..by proving an urban legend to be nothing but made up.

She didn't think twice about what she was doing. Shion thought it was all fun and games so when she stood in front of the mirror, the only thing she could think about was how stupid and illogical this legend or probably any other legend related to this is ridiculous. Oh boy...how she was going to find out just how wrong she really is.

Shion hurriedly cut off the bathroom lights as wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so she could prove this was all just a jip and very, very stupid.

"Kurama.." She started.

"Kurama.." She said for the second time.

"Kurama." She said for the third time.

"Kurama.." She was almost there.

"Ku-" Just when she was about to say his name, she jumped in surprise when she heard her friend voice through the door and her banging on the door.

**Bang. **

**Bang.**

**Bang. **

"Shion, are you okay in there? Do you want me to come in with you!" Her friend shouts outside the door, having second thoughts about leaving her best friend alone by herself. She knew she could trust Shion with a promise, but she couldn't help worrying.

"I'm fine!" Shion shouts back easing her friends worry.

"Okay well, hurry up! I'm going over to the dango shop to get us a little treat! Be right back in a giffy!" Shion heard her friend footsteps distancing.

'Now that she's gone, I can finally get this over with.' Shion thought.

Shion looked back at the mirror and with a smirk, she said." Kurama."

She stood for a little while and when nothing happened; her smirk grew into a full blown smile. "Heh..as expected. Now to tell Sora." She started towards the door.

"Going somewhere." A voice whispers in her ear.

Shion froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear. She could feel whatever it was breathing down her neck; his strangely cool breathe hitting the base of her neck.

She didn't want to turn her head to see whatever it was behind her, too afraid who it might be, but even so..the urban legend couldn't be true, could it?

Shion slowly turned her head to look at the creature and her breathe stopped short at what she saw.

"I-It couldn't b-be." She said managing to find the courage to breathe.

"It is." The monster said with a smirk as he leaned his body close to hers. "You know, you're pretty hot, but…you're not my cup of tea."

"It's just too sad you couldn't stick around any longer, ya know?"

"W-What do you m-m-mean?" Shion said afraid of what he meant, knowing deep inside what he meant, but not wanting to say what _exactly_ it is.

"This." The monster said before he grabbed her head and snapped her neck.

There was no words to be said, no scream at all. She couldn't..it was impossible..if she would have screamed before it would have been cut short. Either way..she had to die because after all, she had called for him.

'Hmm…I wonder if Shion would like this one..or maybe that one..' Sora thought as her eyes danced over all of the treats.

'That one looks great.' Sora said as her eyes narrows to the Yaki dango. "I'll get two of those-" She said to the man at the register, pointing at the treats."Yaki dango."

The man nodded his head and packed up the two dango's for her, handing it to her, he gave her a bright smile." Have a nice day." He said.

"You too." Sora smiled back and waved as she went out the shop.

'I better hurry on back to Shion if we want to be on time for school. Lucky enough for us, we always walk to school a little earlier than other kids. I guess we're the smart ones.' She thought with pride.

"Huh..?" Sora face squints in confusion as she saw that Shion still haven't come out yet. Was she refreshing herself up, did she have to do more than she let on, did she go ahead of her? No, Shion would never leave her! Could something could have happened? Could she have broken the promise?

Sweat pours down Sora face. 'NO!' Sora screamed in her head. 'Shion would NEVER break a promise! It's just not in her to.."

The more she came closer to the door, the more nervous she became. What if by some misfortune she..might have..

'No..' Sora dismisses the negative thought. 'I have to think positive about this. After all, if I'm her best friend I should _know_ and_ trust _that she wouldn't do something like that.'

'But even so, we all do and say things that we end up regretting later on. I just hope nothing bad happened to her. I want her to be alright and come out the bathroom smiling. Hehe, why am I getting so worked up over this? Shion had promised so I should just trust her on this like I always have!'

"Shion! Are you done in there? We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry it up!" Sora shouted to the door.

_Silence. _

"Hey! Answer me! Don't play like you don't hear me! You do this every time you go to use the bathroom. It's getting old, the tricks, the scares! Come on and come out Shion, I bought some of our favorite treats!"

_Silence. _

"Shion, seriously..there's only one stall in there, how much can I girl do with one toilet, a light, and a mirror…"

_Silence. _

"Shion?" Sora was nervous. Her friend didn't answer to any of her calls and usually she would have come out by now or at least said something so she wouldn't have worried for her.

'Should I go..in?' Sora thought as she grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted it, hearing it click indicating that it was un lock this entire time.

'Hmm..Shion usually locks the door when she has to use the restroom..why did she leave the door un locked?' Sora asks herself with mild curiosity as she push open the door.

_Dead silence. _

"Why is the lights off?" Sora said to no one as she walked into the narrow space.

That's when she hit something. "What the hell!" Sora exclaimed as she almost tripped over whatever it was on the floor.

Sora flicks on the lights and screamed.

There lying on the floor was her best friend looking to be in an awkward position, her mouth was agape, her eyes wide open, and her neck twisted in a sickening position.

Sora backed away, in complete shock at seeing a dead body, and_ worse_ her **best **f_riend_ dead body. The dangos dropping from her hands in the process.

"Shion.." Sora breathes out as a tear fell from her eye and just as one came, the next was bound to come.

"Hey are you-" A man who happened to hear her scream came here as fast as he could, he was prepared to see a crying girl, but he sure wasn't prepared to see a dead body.

Sora turned around to the sudden voice to see it was the man from the dango shop. He must have come here when he heard her scream.

"W-What have you done.." The man said, slowly backing away from her.

Sora eyes widen at his question. Was he accusing her of killing her friend, her best friend at that, hell of anyone!

"You..you..*sniff*…don't understand…I..*sniff*..found her like-" Sora tried to explain but her breathe fell short and she could hardly breathe. She's hurting so bad and this man was making her feel even worse about herself.

"I'm calling the police." The man simply said as he pulled out his phone and called the police.

Sora stood still and watched as he talked to the police.

'I didn't do it…I didn't do it..' Sora repeats the statement over and over in her head, hoping she would believe her own self. She couldn't have done it, she was at the dango shop at the time, and then she came here and saw her dead!

"Yeah…there's been a murder…yes in that park…she's still here….i don't know….yeah ok…" The man said as he extended his arm with the phone in his hand to her. "Police would like to ask you a couple of questions." The man said with slight anger in his voice.

Sora put the phone to her ear. "H-Hello."

"Hello..i would like to ask you a few question..what is the victim's name and age and where does she live?"

With a shaky voice, Sora answered. "H-Her name is Shion Ikiyo, a-age..well she's…only sixteen…she's lives..4575858 elve street…house number 63.."

"Okay. Can you hold until we get there."

"Su-" Sora started before she heard a shout ring out.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The police burst in, pointing their guns at the frightened girl.

The girl dropped to the floor and cried as she saw her best friend dead body next to her. That same look..that same shocked expression..it was disturbing, who could have the heart to do something as terrible as this?

"Shion.." Was Sora last thought before she was hand cuffed and taken away by the authorities.

* * *

"So you're saying…this 'Kurama' had something to do with this, an urban legend?" The cop said as his voice dripping with doubt.

"You have to..believe..*sniff*…me! I was at the dango shop and Shion…" Sora burst out in tears as she said her best friend's name. The wound was still fresh.

"The only evidence we have as of now is the dango you dropped on the floor. I want to believe you, but blaming the death of who you claim is your best friend on an urban legend is something puzzling."

"B-But you guys have been receiving phone calls! The crime rate went up twice this year! I don't-"

"Look Sora…people who blame it on an urban legend is just a cover up for what they had done."

Sora glared at him. "Well than… I need me a lawyer."

* * *

((Time Skip))

"We have a new one!" A heavy weight man dragged the screaming girl out of the car.

In front of them were a huge and wide six story brick building. It looked kind of old and a little wore down but what really made her scream even more was the writing on the sign.

_Welcome to Namikaze Mental Asylum for the mentally insane. _

The man practically drags her through the doors as she tried her best to free herself. The people looked on in sadness as the distancing girl screamed the name of the beast at the top of her lungs. "IT WAS KURAMA! IT WAS KURAMA! IT WAS KURAMAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Just a **one shot** because I was in the mood to write something like this so yeah. Don't say stuff like. "Hey! That's not what a police would do! Hey! They would never-" Honestly, I haven't ever went in for questioning and I was too lazy to look up what they would say.

I'm not trying to earn a reward alright? Anyways I hope you enjoyed. It was going to be a NH (Naruto and Hinata) story, but I was like well..now it's a one shot, so I hope you guys found some joy in it, if it made any sense.


End file.
